chawosaurianologyfandomcom-20200214-history
Samantha Amanda Montgomery
Samantha Amanda Montgomery is a fictional character who is the half sister of Timothy Max Roosevelt, the daughter of Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii and older sister of Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii. The Aunt of Johnathan Saint Montgomery V and the oldest of Johnathan iii's family generation. Samantha Montgomery is widely referred to by her family as "Sharron Lincoln" and she is widely known as a Liberal Progressive who had long campaigned for women's rights, Civil Rights for all minorities, LGBT Rights and she had also campaigned for the ending of racial segregation in the south eventhough she had never lived in the south, nor she wanted to. She campaigned for the dissolution of Racial Segregation and Discrimination, including laws prohibiting Interracial Marriages, she for a super long time, advocated for the end of Sodomy Laws since 1932, laws that prohibits Homosexuality, and had long favored Abortions, Social Democracy, Separation of Church and State, and Non-Interventionism. She converted to Christianity in 1988, became part of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in America Denomination, while still holding Liberal values, although she came from a deeply religious family, but she wasn't interested in faith, she was long accused of being Atheist, but was not an affiliated Christian, She was formerly a Republican from 1929 to 1932, in 1932, when children did had the Privilege to vote if parents grant permission, Samantha cast her vote for FDR, converting to the Democratic Party, she voted for FDR four times, she became a activist Democrat from 1943 to 2001. Early Life Samantha Montgomery was born on January 20, 1920 in Portland, Oregon, USA. She was born poor and she was in poverty, but her father was not working much, just goes to church too much, Samantha was very intellectual and was interested in knowledge, in 1929, when the Great Depression struck the United States, and the golden age ends, Samantha was very poor to the core, but with her little brother born in the winter of 1930, in 1932, her mother passing away of influenza when Samantha was 12, and she had to raise her brother herself due to the unwillingness of her father to raise her. Never had an Education because she never had the money to afford one due to her poor family, she has no citizenship because when the United States assigned Native Americans into the right to citizenship, her family refused to accept it because of the distrust of the US Government. And in 1932, she voted for FDR at aged 12 way before the passing of the 26th Amendment, which limited the voting age. Growing up under the New Deal Sharron was relieved when Franklin Delano Roosevelt became President, however Roosevelt transformed the Democratic Party, which made Sharron interested in the Democratic Party more than she was interested in the Republican Party, her father was not in favor of FDR because of his Socialism, but Sharron saw a revolution in Socialism, she saw that FDR had created Jobs and Opportunities for those suffered through a stock market crash, he got America back on their feet and Labor Unions were very great for Sharron because she was able to get a job and get her parents got on track, even though her mother died in 1932 before FDR was elected, and her father believed that Remarriage is a sin, Sharron had tobe only one who could take care of her little brother, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii, her father was too lazy to take care of Sharron and her brother, she was forced to drop out of school in 1933. She moved out with her infant brother and her father was very abusive, in 1937, she got married to her first husband in Washington State because the state allowed Interracial Marriage before the 20th Century, She had her first children with her husband till divorce because of her discovered adultery and married again, she had two children and then divorced again, she later married her adulterous partner. During the New Deal programs, Samantha was still unable to work until 1937, at age 17, she can finally work, eventhough she voted for FDR four times, her father voted for a Republican in 1936, Republican Candidate, Alf Landon, who lost super badly to FDR in a 46 state landslide, leaving Landon only two states. Samantha didn't liked FDR due to his world war ii proposal until the invasions of Pearl Harbor, FDR had Samantha's endorsement, due to FDR's record on Civil Rights, she endorsed African American Civil Rights lifelong, she longtime condemned Segregation and Discrimination, and she way longtime supported the women's rights movement, Samantha was a baby when the 19th Amendment was passed, she far longtime fought for Environmental Regulation to protect the planet, and she still does, she far far longtime condemned Fossil Fuels and Pollution since she was three years old. Role in World War 2 Like most women, Samantha had a gender role, but Samantha was never married in her 20s, but Samantha was discriminated against based on her gender because social views on women in employment was different, Samantha never went to school, she never had a citizenship, and she was Native American, which caused her to face Discrimination in employment. In the Pearl Harbor Attacks, Samantha showed patriotic spirit until the Extermination of the Japanese Americans, which Samantha condemned, after being hurt by the senseless of the Concentration Camps, she refused to accept the loss of a Japanese American friend she knew since childhood. Nuclear Weapons World War 2 began in 1939, Sharron was in deep fear of war and weapons and was a peace advocate, Adolf Hitler has invaded multiple places and countries, the war involved Great Britain, the United States, the Soviet Union, the countries that saved the world from Hitler and his Nazis. Sharron never liked Joseph Stalin, but was grateful that Stalin was on America's side. America won the war with the Nuclear Attack on Japan and Military Attack on Berlin in 1945. Sharron heard many news from the radio on Germany's threats and Japan's Threats, Sharron voted for Roosevelt four times and encouraged Roosevelt's actions on both America and the World, she bought Bonds, and paid for the many Baseball Games, made the most Taxes and Bills, worked so hard to join the help for Roosevelt to afford the war. Sharron opposed all Republican Candidates and supported all Democratic Candidates within the spot. Views on Germany Sharron had prejudice towards Germans entering the United States and believed FDR should ban all Germans and exterminate all German Americans and deport them all, however, Sharron feared Germans until 1947 and during World War 2, Sharron had been voting for FDR for the deportation of Germans and also, it didn't really happened, however, Sharron have been afraid of Germans since World War 2. Sharron never liked Hitler and still does not like Hitler either, Sharron does not side with Fascism and she opposes and still opposes Nazism, and the acceptances of Nazis in America, and the entering of Nazis from Germany to America, she believes in persecutions of Nazis and other White Nationalist Groups, Sharron opposes the acceptances of Fascism because she opposes the Nazi Takeover of America. Role in the Civil Rights Movement Coming soon Role in the Cold War Coming soon Post Cold War Years Coming soon Entering the 21st Century Coming soon Personal Life Coming soon See also * Timothy Max Roosevelt